


The Case is Over

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Ima Ziva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Ziva winds down the case with the current MCRT to eliminate the threat against Gibbs. Final scene before the last 'phoof.'





	The Case is Over

The Case is Over

_Ending of 17.1 as the MCRT and Ziva wind down the case and threat against Gibbs._

"Ziva, it's been an honor," Ellie Bishop extended her hand to the former agent. Ziva smiled at the younger woman and drew her into a hug.

"The honor has been mine, Eleanor Bishop." Ziva released the hug and moved to Tim McGee. Just as she was about to embrace her former teammate, the elevator dinged.

"Atah mukhan lakhazor habayetah, Sweetcheeks?" a familiar voice called out in an unfamiliar language.

"Ima! Abba said that we can get pizza and ice cream before we go home," Tali skipped ahead of her father when she spotted her Ima standing by several people she didn't know, except for Uncle Tim. "Hi, Uncle Tim!"

Ziva put her arm around her daughter as Tali leaned into her mother's side, suddenly shy. "Say hello to Agents Bishop and Torres, and Dr. Palmer, Tali." Tony came to Ziva's side as she was talking to Tali, grinning at his former colleagues. The little boy in his arms looked at the strangers sleepily.

"Micah just woke up; he fell asleep in the car on the way over here," his father explained as he wrapped his free arm around Ziva. "Hi, guys!"

Jimmy was the first to speak, "Wow; you guys are really together? And you have another kid?"

"Well, yeah, the together thing sort of has to happen to have the kid," Tony joked. "He'll be two in a few weeks." Micah reached for his Ima. She took him into her arms, cooing softly. The little boy looked at the others, recognizing one of them.

"Uka Tim!"

Ellie's mouth dropped open, "Wait, you KNEW, Tim?"

"Um, I, um," Tim stammered as he tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't draw more questions. "Yeah, I knew…"

"So now what?" Nick asked the question that was on all of their minds.

Ziva looked at Tony and they locked gazes; she nodded ever so slightly and he acknowledged her nod with one of his own.

"We head home to New York," she stated. "We bought a house on the south shore of Long Island in a charming little village called Babylon. Tali is in kindergarten in the schools there, and we are close to the excitement and all that New York City has to offer with the benefits of living in suburbia and a small town in the outskirts of the city that never sleeps."

"Yeah, we can get to the beaches, to the theater and all that New York has to offer," Tony added. "Or enjoy the quiet suburban life. Did you know that Captain Kangaroo used to live there?"

"WHO?" asked Nick, Ellie, Tim, and Jimmy in unison.

"An icon in children's television, before your time," the former SFA suddenly felt old.

"Mr. Moose, Mr. Greenjeans, and Bunny Rabbit," Jack Sloane came into the bullpen with a grin on her face. "I learned to tie my shoes from watching that show!" She held out a hand to Tony, "Jack Sloane."

He took her hand, "Tony DiNozzo, Ziva's other half."

"It's an honor to meet you; you and Ziva are certainly legends around here," Jack turned to Ziva as she spoke. She shook her head at the question in Ziva's eyes, "He's just not ready."

Ziva sighed and locked gazes with Tony. He pulled her a little closer and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"We can come back to visit when he's ready, Zi. I know you really wanted to get to talk to him," he spoke quietly so only she could hear as the others fawned over Tali and Micah. The children were hugging Tim and Tali was telling a story about their puppy.

"Yes, it is just… I wanted…" he could see the pain and sadness in her eyes as she turned to the children.

"Let us say our goodbyes, Tali and Micah. We have a five hour car ride ahead of us to get home." She moved over to Tim to give him a hug finally and then hugged Jimmy as Tony pulled Tim into a hug.

"Thanks, bro!" He took Tali's hand as Ziva took Micah's and the family headed to the elevator. As the family disappeared into the metal box, Tony and Ziva waved to their former colleagues just as the door closed.


End file.
